House Of Anubis- Summer Time
by Peddie4ever18
Summary: All the kids from Anubis House go to Nina and Eddie's house for the summer. Oh yeah, SURPRISE Nina and Eddie are brother and sister now.
1. Invites and Food Fight

Hey-lo um not much to say so here's the chapter.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Nina- "Hey guys and girls Eddie and I are for one brother and sister now, and two we want all of you to come to America with us" she announced.

Everyone got there cell phones and called who ever they live with.

Amber- "I'm allowed" she squealed.

Ash- "I'm allowed" he shouted.

Everyone got to go.

Alex's conversation with her mom.

Alex- "Hello mom, my friend Nina was wondering if I could go to her house for the summer" she asked.

Jenna (Alex's mom)- "Where does she live" her mom asked.

Alex- "Nina where do you live" she asked.

Nina- "Um Eddie" she snapped at her brother.

Eddie- "Hmm" he said with spaghetti hanging out of his mouth.  
Nina- "Where do we live" she asked.

Eddie- "We live in L.A" he replied.

Alex- "She lives in L.A." she answered.

Jenna- "Okay you can go. If you call me before you get on the plane and off of it" she said.

Alex- "Okay I will I promise I will" she said asthmatically.

Jenna- "I have to go" she said.

Alex- "Mom can you send extra money so my friend and I could go shopping" I asked.

Jenna- "Okay I'll send money" she replied.

Alex- "Okay thank you mom, bye, love you" I said and ended the call with my mom.

After dinner they took showers got in there PJ's and helped each other pack. They did Amber's stuff first. She had a lot of bags.

In the morning they finished packing.

BLAH BLAH BLAH schools over.

DINNER TIME.

Alfie- "FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled.

Everyone started to throw food everywhere, Eddie hit Patricia in the face with butter.

Patricia- "EDDIE" she screamed.

Patricia took a pitcher full of water and she was going to splash it on Eddie and the others, they ducked and the water hit Victor.

Victor- "Considering it is the last day of school you and your friends must clean up this mess" he said.

Victor handed Alex an envelope with money inside it. She took the money out of it and put it in her bra. She ripped the envelope into a million little pieces and threw it every where.

Jenna gave her daughter Two million dollars in cash. Ha I wish I had that much money.

Patricia took a glass of water and splashed it on Alex.

Alex- Hey" she said.

Amber- "Ha" she giggled.

Alex took a handful of spaghetti and threw it onto Amber's face.

Alex laughed.

Mick took a handful of spaghetti, and ran over to Alex (his girlfriend) and put it down her shirt, getting a little to close to her boobs.

Alex grabbed his arm and moved it back.

Alex- "Keep your hands away from south of the equator and north" she said.

Mick- "Sorry" he said.

Jerome put spaghetti and put it onto Patricia's hair. Amber took a cherry and placed it onto Patricia's head. Now she looked like a food bomb went off on her we all did.

Alex- "Okay guys lets get pictures, Patricia first" she said.

Alex took a ton of pictures of her and her friends covered from head to toe with food.

The cleaned up and got showers.

Okay that's it for chapter one, I hope you liked it, Please review.


	2. Movie Night, and Stuff To Do

Hey people I want to thank you people that read my story's and then reviewing it makes me feel happy. Thank you and please read and review.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Everyone said goodbye and crammed into on cab.

When they got out of the cab and into the plane and took off.

Amber- "Wow no one else got on" she said.

Eddie- "Oh really" he said.

Amber- "Shut up Eddie" she screamed and then started crying.

Eddie- "Gees Amber" he said.

Amber was laughing and crying now.

Alfie- "Amb's whats wrong with you" he asked his screaming girlfriend.

Amber- "Shut up" she said.

Nina- "This is what happens when a girl goes threw puberty" she said.

Alfie- "Oh Okay" he said and made a discussed face.

Nina laughed.

Patricia was cuddled up next to Eddie asleep.

Jerome stepped out of the bathroom.

Mara- "Took you long enough" she said.

Jerome- "Oh I was in there to get away form Amber's mantle meltdown."

Mara- "I don't care move I need to pee" she said and pushed her boyfriend away from the door.

One minute later Mara came out. She sat down.

One hour later everyone fell asleep.

***Patricia's dream***

Patricia- "No" she said.

Man- "Come on Patricia you know you want to" the mystery man said.

Patricia- "I don't know you, please leave me alone" she said.

There was a thunder storm where they where flying.  
The thunder made a loud crack, Patricia jumped up.  
Eddie- "Hey Yacker are you okay" he asked.  
Patricia- "Yeah I thank so" she said.  
Eddie- "What do you mean by you thank so, did something happen to you" he asked.  
Patricia- "No, I don't, I don't think so" she replied.  
***Alex's dream***  
Alex- "Who are you and what do you want.  
Man- "My name is Rufus, I want you" he said.  
Jerome- "Don't tuch her" he said and stepped infront of his new sister.  
Rufus- "Well I can take her, you or him" he said.  
Rufus stepped to the side to reviel a small door.  
Jerome- "Whos in there" he asked.  
Rufus- "Nina Martin" he replied.  
Alex- "Who" she asked.  
Jerome- "Let her go, let them go, take me" he said.  
Rufus- "Okay" he replied.  
Rufus opened the door and Nina walked out, she gave Jerome a hug.  
Nina- "Thank you" she said.  
Rufus- "Now Jerome come with me, or no go with them" he said.  
Two men in blue sutes came in and got Jerome, they took him away.  
Alex- "What are you going to do with him" she asked.  
Rufus- "Put it this way swettie, two lives, one dies."  
Rufus turned away and walked away.  
Alex started to run after him but Nina grabed her arm.  
Alex- "You fu*king Bitch, let him go, now" she screamed.  
Something warm ran down Alex's cheek.  
Rufus dissapeared into the darkness.  
Alex- "NO, NO, NO" she screamed.  
Nina- "Shh calm down" she said.  
Alex- "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, WHO EVER YOU ARE" she yelled.  
Nina- "I'm Nina" she said.  
Alex- "We have to find him, hes my brother, please help me" she said sobbing.  
Nina- "Don't worry, Were going to find Jerome, okay" she said.  
Alex nodded.  
Nina- "Whats that" she asked.  
Alex- "What, oh this, this is my wand" she replied.  
Nina- "Can't you find Jerome useing that" she asked.  
Alex- "Yeah I guess" she said and took her wand out of her boot.  
Alex- "Find Jerome Clark" she said.  
Wand- "Finding Fabian Rutter" the wand thing replied.  
Alex- "No, find Jerome Clark" she yelled.  
Wand- "Finding Jerome Clark" the wand replied.  
They found Jerome a few minutes later and flashed out of the building they where in.  
*** End Of Alexs Dream***  
*Anuther loud crack of thunder came and Alex rolled off of Mick onto the floor.  
Alex- "What I'm up, I'm awake" she yelled.  
Mick woke up.  
Mick- "Hey, Alex, oh hey Alex, why are you on the floor" he asked.  
Alex- "Hey, um Jerome" she said.  
Jerome- "Huh" he said.  
Alex- "One whos Rufus" she asked. "Two are we related, in any way" she added.  
Jerome- "Rufus if a guy, um he kidnapped Patricia before and me, why" he asked.  
Alex- "In my dream, I did't know who Nina was, and we found her, and this Rufus guy, said that... if we wanted to save Nina one of us will have to die, so then Jerome you said let her go take me instade." she said.  
Jerome- "Okay, and no I don't think were related" he replied.  
Fabian opened his laptop and went to .com to see if Alex and Jerome where related.  
Fabian- "Wow, Jerome, Alex you to are brother and sister" he said.  
Alex- "How" she asked.  
Fabian- "Well, when a boy and a girl do something with each other, the girl has a egg sac in her" he started to say but got cut off.  
Alex- "Not what I ment, I payed attenchin in health class."  
Fabian- "Okay."  
Alex- "Why wouldent they tell us" she asked.  
Fabian- "I don't know" he replied.  
They landed at the airport in L.A.  
Eddie- "Home sweet home" he said.  
Nina- "To bad K.T and Williow wasn't there anymore, they could of came" she said.  
Amber- "Oh Oh Oh, okay, lets go shopping" she said.  
Nina- "Amber, Amber calm down where going home now" she said.  
They all got in the limo, and they drove off.  
When they reached their house.  
Alex- "Wow, this is your house, you live here" she said with her mouth on the ground.  
They walked inside.  
Amber- "Oh my gosh, you have an elivator inside your house" she said.  
Eddie- "Yep" he said.  
Amber- "That is so cool" she said.  
They got in the elivator and started/finished unpacking.  
Eddie- "So Yeacker, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight" he asked.  
Patricia- "Sure" I replied.  
Eddie- "So do you want to g to the mall's theater, or do you want to stay here and whatch it in our theater."  
Patricia- "Go out" she said.  
Eddie- "Okay."  
Two hours later Eddie and Patricia left, they went to a movie and they got pizza.  
Nina and Fabian- "Thanks, dinner was grate" they said.  
Nina- "Oh do dish's mom" she said.  
Breanna (Nina and Eddie's mom)- "Oh okay, thank you" she said.  
An hour later Nina got done with the dish's.  
Eddie and Patricia got home around 11:00pm.  
Breanna- "Where have you been" she asked.  
Eddie- "Out, you didn't have to waite up for me I'm not a little kid any more" he said.  
Breanna- "I wasn't worried about you when you where a little kid" she said.  
Eddie- "And you are now" he said.  
Breanna- "No" she said.  
Eddie smirked, "Okay mom" he said.  
Eddie and Patricia walked up stairs.  
They went to bed.  
10:55am Nina's alarm went off.  
Nina- "Oh no, I'm late" she screamed, and tripped over a sleeping Amber that was on her floor.  
Nina- "Amber, what are you doing here. Oh who cares" she said.  
Amber- "Jeez Nina, whats the rush?"  
Nina- "I have to go to The Rock" she said.  
Amber- "Can I come" she asked.  
Nina- "Yeah, I just hope you put make up on good in a car" she said.  
Amber- "Yeah I do, if its sitting still" she said.  
Nina- "I mean if its moving" she yelled.  
Amber- "Ohh" she sighed.  
Nina- "EDDIE" she screamed.  
Eddie- "What" he asked.  
Nina- "Okay good your up" she said.  
Eddie- " Yeah, I've been up, for like four hours" he said.  
Jerome walked up behind Eddie.  
Nina- "Why did't you wake me up" she asked.  
Eddie- "You where sleeping so" he started to say, but got enterupted.  
Nina- "You knew that today was a speachel day" she said.  
Eddie- "Oh yeah" he said.  
Amber- "Whats happening today" she asked.

Nina- "My friend Leah is getting married today, I have to check up on Bella my horse, and today is tryouts" she said.

Jerome- "Okay, Nina calm down, will you" he said.

Nina- "Your right Jerome, I need to calm down" she said.

5 minutes later Nina, Eddie, Amber, Patricia, Alex, and Fabian got in the car and drove to Leah's house.

Patricia was wearing a black dress with a red belt around it. Alex was wearing a black dress the puffed out a bit. Amber was wearing a pink dress that had no straps on it. Nina was wearing a pink and blue dress that looked like the one Barbie wore on Swan Lake. Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome wore tucksedos.

Dillin- "I do" he said.

Leah- "I do" she said.

Dude- "You may now kiss the bride" he said.

Leah and Dillin kissed each other.

Leah- "Hey Nina, you came, and who are your friends" she asked.

Nina- "Oh um that's Patricia, Alex, Amber,Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome."

Leah- "Okay" she said and shook hands with everyone.

Nina- "Oh umm, Leah I have to go, and aw who's she" I asked.

Leah- "Oh that's Amy, my daughter" she replied.

Nina- "Shes cute, but umm I have to go, I'll see you later."

Nina and Leah said bye to each other and left.

They went to the stable and Nina checked on her horse, then they went to The Rock where Eddie did Gymnastics with Nina.

"Next up on the beam in Nina Sweet."

Nina got on the beam and did her ruteen.

Fabian- "Good job Nina" he said.

Nina finished.

"The three girls that will be going to Maryland for the Reganals are, Becky Everheart, Maci Lovegried, and Nina Sweet.

Nina- "Yes, I did it I can't believe I did it" she said.

Amber and her other friends went up and gave Nina a big hug.

Okay that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, thank you, and leave Idea's about what you want to happen in the next chapter or so, or if you want me to wright about something like Homecoming Queen tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you.


	3. Shopping Time and Night Frights

Hello people it Peddie4ever18 here telling you that I don't own House Of Anubis.

Part of this chapter is going to be sad the other one happy. Okay so heres the chapter.

Nina and the others arrived at the house.

Nina- "I did it, mom I did it, I made it" she said.

Breanna- "Good job" she siad.

Nina's friends went inside.

Nina- "I wish you where there."

Breanna- "I know, I'm sorry" her mother said.

Nina- "Its okay mom" she said.

Breanna- "Are you sure" she asked.

Nina- "Yeah, mom Alex, Patricia, Amber, Mara, Joy and I are going shopping" she said.

Breanna- "I think you should change" she said.

***At The Mall***

Alex got a pair of white jeans, a blue tank- top, and a pair of black studded boots.

Alex got a pair of yellow jeans, a white tank- top, and black high-heels.

Alex got a white skirt, a black tank-top, and a pair of yellow flip-flops.

***Meanwhile at the house***

Alfie- "Done" he said.

Breanna- "Yep" she said.

***At the mall***

Amber got a pair of white shorts, a pink top that says "Live, laught, Love, Peace, Music" on it, and red flip-flops.

***They got into the car and drove off***

Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, Mick, Ash, and Alfie- "Saprise" they all yelled.

Nina- "Whats this" she asked.

Fabian- "A party for you" he said.

Nina- "I didnt do anything" she said.

Mara- "Yes you did" she said.

Nina- "What... oh, nevermind" she said.

***That night***,***In the room Alex sleeps in***

Mick- "Hello Alex" he said.

Alex- "Hey Mick, can I talk to you" I asked.

Mick- "Yeah" he said.

Alex- "I don't like sleeping in here alone, I don't think I'm sleeping alone" I said.

Mick- "Are you cheating on me" he asked.

Alex- "No, but I want to know if its you. At night after I fall asleep, I can feel the other side of the bad go down. Then I fell something tuch my back where my bra hooks. Is it you" I asked.

Mick- "No, but are you telling me that a ghost is in here with you, and hes been sleeping with you" he asked.

Alex- "I guess, I'm scared, and the worst part is" I said and stoped talking.

Mick- "The worst part is what" he asked.

Alex- "Is that... look" I said, I pulled up my top and there where cut on my tummy.

Mick- "I looks like you went sucidal" he said.

Alex- "I know" I replied and put my shirt back down. I started crying.

Mick- "Don't cry" he said and hugged me.

Alex- "Don't leave me" I said.

Mick- "I woulnt, not here, not now, not ever" he said.

Alex- "Its about time you knew me, the real me" I said.

Mick- "Is there somthing your not telling me" he asked.

Alex- "Yeah" I said, and picked up a glass of water and poured some on my left wrist. I showed Mick my wrist.

Mick- "Alex, when did you try to kill yourself and why" he asked and hugged me.

Alex- "The first time was when I was 8 its when my dad left, the second time was when I was 12 my best friend Nick killed hiself because of bullying, third time I was in a car accedent, forth time I did it at school... by the time I got to the ER I lost 60% of my blood I hit a vain... I was bleeding everywhere... I actually hit three of my vains, fith time I did't cut my self... I climed to my roof and jumbed off, sixth time my mom was mad at me and she told me she did't love me no one ever would...um and that if I died it would make her happy, so I repeated the third cut over agian, I lost another 10% of my blood"I said. "But yet I'm still here" I added.

Mick- Oh my god" he said. "Alex I'm so sorry" he added.

Alex- "My mom changed her mind to late" I said.

Mick- "What" he asked.

Alex- "I died, they saved me... that's what my mom told me" I said.

Mick- "You don't believe her" he asked.

Alex- "I did die that night, but the doctors did't save me, god did" I said.

Mick- "I did't know you where a crishten" he said.

Alex- "I'm not, but I know that god wil be looking after me 24-7, he makes sure everyone is safe" I siad.

Mick- "Yeah I know" he said.

Alex- "Don't tell anyone... you where the first purson I've told in 7 years" I said.

Mick- "I woln't" he said. "Night" he said and got up.

Alex- "Mick" I said.

Mick- "Huh" he asked.

Alex- "Sleep in here with me, please... I don't want to be alone" I asked.

Mick- "Sure" he said.

Alex- "Mick... I need to tell you something" I said.

Mick- "What is it" he asked.

Alex- "Thank you" I replied.

Mick- "For what" he asked.

Alex- "Everything, from the moment I ment you, you where there for me when I needed you, You loved me when nobody eals did, and you don't know how much you mean to me... if anything happened to you like a car crash, I would stay next to you all the time... you mean to much to me, I... I love you" I said.

Mick- "I love you to Alex" he said.

Mick and I where staring into each others eyes, and then we kissed.

Mick- "Oh yeah, Alex" he said.

Alex "What" I asked.

Mick- "Don't put make up on to cover up your scars, people should know" he said.

Alex- "No one like people who try to kill themselvs, they don't find them cute" I said.

Mick- "Well, I find you and your scars cute, and thoes scars show how strong you are, inside and out" he said.

Alex- "Okay, I woulnt cover them up anymore" I said.

Mick- "Good" he said.

Alex- "Night" I said.

Mick- "Night" he replied.

In the middle of the night we heard a low growling. A big crack of thunder hit. I jumped up.

Mick- "Alex... are you okay" he asked.

Alex- "Mick, are you in the bed with me" I asked.

Mick- "No" he replied.

Alex- "Hes here, oh my god... Mick turn on the lights... now" I said.

Mick got up and headed to the lights.

Alex- "Ahh" I screamed.

Mick- "Alex" he yelled.

Alex- "Turn on the lights, Ahh" I yelled.

Mick- "Okay" he said.

Mick hit the lights on and they saw a black shadow run into the closet. Alex ran into Mick's arms.

Mick- "It okay" he said.

Alex- "I want to go home... I don't like it here" I said.

Mick- "We can go to a hotal... it'll be safe there" he said.

Alex- "Okay, okay... can we leave tomarrow, help me pack now" I sid crying.

Mick- "Okay, where are your sute cases" he asked me.

Alex- "In the closet" I said.

Mick- "I'll go get them" he said.

Alex- "Okay" I replied.

Mick got the three sute cases that Alex broght and all the clothes that was in the coloset. We started to throw the clothes into the sute cases, in about 20 minutes we where done. Mick sat down in the chair next to the bed and I sat on his lap. We fell asleep. In the morning the next day at breakfast.

Fabian- "Hey sleepy heads" he said.

Mara- "Oh my gosh Alex, what happened to you" she asked.

Alex thried to speak, but she couldent say a word.

Amber- "Try um" she said. "I forgot" she added.

Joy- "I think Amber wanted to say, try sarades" she said.

Amber- "Yeah, thanks Joy" she replied.

Alex pointed to Mick and then to her head.

Mara- "Mick knows" she guessed.

Alex shook her head yes.

Jerome- "Mick, whats wrong with my sister" he asked.

Mick- "She can't sleep in her room anymore" he replied.

Nina- "Why" she asked.

Mick- "Something was sleeping with her last night, when I turned on the lights, something... like a black shadow ran into her colest, I hate to be the one telling you two this, your house is hunted. By the looks of it the ghost likes to flirt with girls, and trying to have sex with them" he said.

Eddie- "Wow, that is so impossible" he said.

Mick- "Okay you may not believe us of what we saw, but I'm not going to stand here and watch my girlfriend get sexually harssed, Alex and I are going to the hotel down the road, and staying" he said.

Mara- "Did you ask the ghost what is was doing here, what its name is, and what wrong with him or her" she asked.

Alex shook her head no.

Alfie- How do you know to do that Mara" he asked.

Mara sighed.

Joy- "Mara" she asked.

Mara- "When I was Eight, I was pazessed, by a demon named Lily, she couldent find her way to heaven, so I helped her get there, by asking her her name and why she was still there... so I helped her find heaven" she said.

Jerome- "Why did't you tell me" he asked.

Mara- "I don't know" she replied.

Alex pointed to her and yes.

Joy- "What" she asked.

Alfie- "I think shes trying to say that happened to her" he guessed.

Alex shook her head yes, she held up six of her fingers.

Fabian- "Six" he said confused.

Alex shook her head yes.

Nina- "What does that mean" she asked.

Eddie- "Six demons" he asked.

She shook her head yes.

Mick- "When you where young, you where pazessed by six diffrent demons" he asked.

Alex once agian shook her head yes.

Mick- "Okay, do you think its the same ones... or just one of them" he asked.

I shook my head no.

Amber- "Back at Anubis house. Is that why you woke up every night screaming and crying" she asked.

Alex shook her head yes.

Amber- "Why did't you tell me" she asked.

Mick and Alex walked backwards.

Amber- "Was it something I said" she asked.

Alex and Mick shook there heads no.

Okay people that's it for this chapter... what's going to happen next? I'm not sure really, but you peep's do... tell me what you think should happen next. Please review, THANK YOU!


End file.
